edfandomcom-20200215-history
May I have this Ed?
"May I Have this Ed?" is the 1st episode of Season 6 and the 125th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds attend their first school dance. Plot The episode begins at Peach Creek Jr. High. Eddy is chasing Ed because he has a donut. Eddy chases Ed into the janitor's closet which creates a big mess in the janitor's closet. When Eddy chases Ed, Ed crashes into the lockers breaking the lockers. Then Edd sees a poster for the school dance but tries to hide it from Ed and Eddy because he doesn't like the school dance. Eventually Eddy sees a poster. Eddy puts up a win a date with Eddy poster below the school dance poster. Unfortunately, only Ed signed Eddy's poster. Eddy then takes Edd and Ed to his house. Eddy shows Ed and Edd a book called Dames, Dates & You. Edd, not wanting to talk about the school dance tries to leave Eddy's house. But Eddy drags Edd back in. Then, the Eds go to the attic. Since Edd wanted to leave so badly Eddy and Edd had to chain him to a chest. Ed then makes a mannequin that looks like a girl. Eddy then tells Edd to ask the dummy out. Edd is reluctant at first but then Eddy turns on some music. Edd looks at the dummy nervously, but Edd can't take it and he falls. Then, Ed pretends to be a monster from a movie he saw and he destroys the dummy. At the school dance Edd and Eddy see Nazz. Eddy and Edd look in Dames, Dates & You book but can't concentrate on reading the book because Ed is bouncing on the balloon. Then Eddy bails out and leaves Edd. Edd sees an Exit sign and runs toward it. But then he ran into Sarah. Then Sarah looks at Edd and says "Is there something you would like to ask me?" Edd was scared by what Sarah said and he walked away. Nazz asks Kevin if he wants to dance with her, but Kevin is so nervous that instead he went to get some punch for Nazz. Then Eddy accidently runs into Edd and they roll into the wall next to Nazz. Then Nazz drags Edd onto the dance floor. But then Marie sees Nazz dancing with Edd and gets really mad. Then Marie starts dancing with Eddy. Then Ed starts dancing with Rolf's pig, Wilfred. Lee sees Marie dancing with Eddy and gets mad. Lee grabs Ed and charges toward Eddy and Marie. But then May gets mad at Lee and charges toward her. However, May's hair was connected to Rolf's dancing suit and Rolf's dancing suit gets stuck to the floor. But May keeps on trying and Rolf's suit comes out of the floor. But Rolf came flying at May. Then the suit kept on rolling toward everybody except the Eds. Everybody except the Eds was caught on Rolf's suit. Rolf's suit kept on rolling and broke the floor, the ceiling, and the walls. Pretty soon the whole building collapses. However, the Eds were able to escape the building before it collapsed, but tomorrow is Saturday and have somewhat good luck for them. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': holding the record player on his back "Squish the tomato, Double D." one of his eyes Record player: "[[Dreaming of You]" song] "Dreaming of another lover, I don't know where I'll go. Honey, I'm just here for you. Darling, when you blow your kiss--Oh! What bliss, I could ever get the life of--" turns off and Edd interrupts at the time Edd: "Oh! I can't bear the rejection!" Eddy: "What a baby!" Double D off of his leg ---- *'Sarah': having been asked to go to the dance with Jonny "I'D RATHER DATE A FROG, BALDY!" Jonny: to Plank "Whaddya' mean, I should have ate a breath mint, Plank?" punches Jonny in the face ---- *'Ed': balancing on a toy horse and practicing his date asking "Pardon me, miss. I'm Charmin' Marvin. And this is my little friend, Sheldon, um, Jr." drops Sheldon, Jr. onto the mannequin's top Eddy: "Ed, you idiot! Girls don't wanna see your stupid cheese! Talk about everyday stuff. You know, cologne, cash… me." Ed: "Me? Like movies? So have you partaked in watching "Attack of the 50-foot TV Tray?" a portrait (probably Eddy on there) into the air and swallows it, changing his shape to rectangular "My favorite scene was when the angry TV tray spewed across and rampaged the city. Kinda like this: 'I am a giant TV tray! Your city is done for puny humans with handsome hairdos! ARGH!!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy submerged in the punchbowl "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!" ---- Rolf: Ed ''"Ed-boy! You have broken the customery laws of Rolf's traditions! You must first ask permission to shimmy-shake the swine! Have you no shame?!" ---- *'Eddy': "That's it, I'm done with dames. Who can figure 'em?" ''drops Eddy into the snow and sees the school fall apart Cillian ; school close forever boys Ed: the school gets destroyed "No school tomorrow!"'' Eddy makes a big weird smile after seeing the destruction of the school'' Edd: "Seems I did learn something from your brother's book, Eddy. After all, I did get to dance with Nazz." Ed: "And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys!" Eddy: "You're an idiot, Ed." Trivia/Goofs *This episode was first shown on the Australian Cartoon Network on January 25, 2008, the UK on February 14, 2008 and the USA on June 29, 2008, about five months after the episode was shown in Australia. *Jonny might have a crush on Sarah, he is seen trying to ask her to the dance at the beginning of the episode. *This is the third time the Eds came out of a serious situation unharmed. The first was in "Run for your Ed" and the second in the previous episode, "A Fistful of Ed". *Eddy still has his old Barry White LP and his room has changed remarkably little since 1999. He's even held on to that old "You electrify me" Valentine Card from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo too! *During the dance scene at the punchbowl, Kevin says "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!". He could be referencing the name of various flavored drink brands such as Gatorade, Powerade, Kool-Aid or any other drink that ends with the suffix "-ade”. *The scene where Jimmy is running from the costume ball with the school trembling is a reference to the Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. *This is one of several episodes in which the Eds get a good ending and escape from harm's way. *This episode and "Look Before You Ed" are known as the lost episodes in the U.S. *This is the first time a real song is put in the show, instead of a synthetic song. *The song at 3 minutes and 50 seconds is called Dreaming of You. It was sung by Erin Fitzgerald (the voice of Nazz in seasons 2, 4 & 5) and Samuel Vincent (the voice of Edd). *When Ed, Edd, and Eddy were in the attic trying to get ready for the school dance, Edd was chained up, but Eddy took it off and Edd could have made a run for it instead of staying with Ed and Eddy. *At 1 minute and 42 seconds, a poster marked "Dance Lessons with Mr. Antonucci" can be seen on the bulletin board, which is a'' reference to the show's creator Danny Antonucci. *After Sarah rejects Jonny's offer to the school dance, Jonny's flower vanishes. *We learn that Marie gets very jealous when someone hits on Edd, so does Lee when it comes to Eddy and May when it comes to Ed but only when it looks like any of the Kankers take hold of their Ed. *The third appearance of Eddy's attic. *When Ed was talking to the dummy mannequin about "Attack Of The 50-Foot TV Tray", he was making a reference to "Attack Of The 50-Foot Woman". *This is the episode where every character is in a different set of clothes than their regular clothes. *At 0:49, if you look closely, you can see a boomerang hanging on top of the lockers like the one from "Hand Me Down Ed". *At 2:27, if you look closely, you can see a snowman in the shape of a dollar sign on Eddy's front lawn.*It is revealed that Double D hates dances. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' In Rolf's traditions, such as dances, in order for someone to "shimmy-shake" the swine, they must ask permission from the owner first before dancing. Gallery File:Mihte.jpg|Sarah doesnt wanna date Jonny File:MIHTE.jpg|The Dummy File:Mihte eds.jpg|The Eds at the dance. File:Mihte boys.jpg|The boys side. File:Mihte girls2.jpg|The girls side. File:Mihte rolf.jpg|Rolf and Wilfred. File:Mihte kevin.jpg|Kevin, about to make a move on Nazz. File:Mihte nazz.jpg|Nazz without a partner. File:Mihte jimmysarah.jpg|Jimmy and Sarah. File:Eddy_punch.jpg|"Whoa! I almost drank 'Dork-ade'! I'm gonna heave!" File:Marie 1.jpg|Overly jealous Marie. File:Mihte may.jpg|May, angry about Lee using her "man" to beat up Marie. File:Mihte hammertime.jpg|Lee stealing Ed and using him as a mallet. File:Mihte katamari.jpg|Destruction of Peach Creek Jr. High. File:Mihte nuke.jpg|Happy ending for the Eds. Video ''This episode was uploaded by eddynaruto2000 on YouTube. -ElLvPbRG_E See Also *Dreaming of You *Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6